


¡No somos rivales!

by TheHopefulBoy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Shoujo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopefulBoy/pseuds/TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Lucy, cansada de que Juvia se enoje con ella por tener un supuesto romance con Gray, intenta convencer a este, con ayuda de Mira, que se le declare a Juvia, ¿El mago de hielo aceptara? ¿Que pasa si es asi, pero co una pequeña condicion? ¿¡Que Lucy debe hacer que? Gray x Juvia Natsu x Lucy





	¡No somos rivales!

Como saben Fairy Tail no me pertenece... aun muajajaajajaja ok no.

¡DISFRUTEN LO UNICO HETEROSEXUAL QUE PASARA POR AQUI!

¡No somos rivales!

Era un día cualquiera en Magnolia, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, el sol brillaba dando un bello contraste con el cielo azul. Pero toda esta belleza que se respiraba era opacada por el desastroso y estruendoso gremio de Fairy Tail, que como siempre sus magos se encontraban bebiendo, cantando, gritando o… golpeándose.

En la barra, junto a la famosa Mirajane Strauss, una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolates se encontraba suspirando con un aire pesaroso.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

\- Bueno, la verdad Mira-san, es que el otro día salí con Gray porque le pedí ayuda en algo y justo Juvia pasaba por allí, lo malinterpreto y se volvió a enfadar conmigo, con eso de rival en el amor.

\- Are, are eso es malo- dijo la peli blanca con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto el recién llegado mago de hielo.

\- Le contaba a Mira-san lo que ocurrió el otro día con Juvia.- a Gray le bajo una gotita por la nuca.

\- Ah, eso- dijo nervioso- no sé qué hacer para que entienda que no me gustas Lucy.

\- Ahora que lo dices mmm….- la rubia se puso a pensar.- ¡Lo tengo! Todo se solucionara si te le declaras de una vez por todas.- La cara de Gray se tornó roja.

\- Pe… pero que dices a…. Mi Juvia… no-

\- Lucy tiene razón- interrumpió la albina- deberías decirle.

\- Pe… pe… pero-

\- Ay Gray no te hagas el tonto que ya todos lo saben- dijo Lucy algo cansada de la actitud de su amigo- ¡Hey Gajeel! ¿Quién la gusta a Gray?

\- ¿Mmm? Juvia ¿por?

\- ¿¡Que!?- cuestionó el mago de hielo sorprendido.

\- Ves todos en el gremio lo saben, bueno excepto Juvia.

\- Lo hare.

\- Genial.- celebraron la albina y la rubia.

\- Lo hare, solo si tu- señalo a Lucy- Te declaras a Natsu.

\- Esta bien, es un reto.- dijo seriamente al mago de hielo.

\- Genial, si gano tú…- Gray fue interrumpido por algo o más bien alguien.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Cabeza de granizo!- era Natsu y se oía molesto por alguna razón.- ¿Qué hacías ayer con Lucy?- Mirajane sonrió el peli rosa solo estaba celoso.

\- ¿HA? ¿Y a ti que te importa? A no ser que estés celoso- dijo sabiendo que eso lo iba a molestar.

\- ¿¡PORQUE HABRIA DE ESTA CELOSO!?- grito con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.- Solo no entiendo por qué estabas con Lucy si a ti te gusta Juvia- contraataco el mago de fuego.

\- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- bufo el pelinegro.

\- ¿A si? No será que eres muy cobarde como para confesarte.- A Natsu realmente le encantaba molestar a su amigo.

\- Si crees que es tan simple hazlo tu.-

\- ¡Claro que lo hare!- El salamander siempre aceptaba un reto- ¡LUCE!- grito llamando la atención de la rubia que se había quedado hablando con Mira en el momento en que el peli rosa había interrumpido- ¡Me gustas!- ahora todo el gremio lo miraba, a él, a Lucy, la cual tenía el rostro peor que un tomate. Gray solo miraba la escena con la mandíbula en el piso.

\- "Si el cerebro de carbón puede yo también"- se animó el alquimista.- ¿¡DONDE ESTA JUVIA!?- pregunto/grito con tono firme.

\- Dijo que saldría al parque hace un rato- le respondió alguien que ni siquiera alcanzo a identificar, ya que salió corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado.

Llego al lugar donde se encontraba la maga de agua.

\- Juvia- le llamo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿¡GRAY-SAMA!?- grito sorprendida- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar con Lucy-san?- pregunto con tono triste.

Gray suspiro sentándose al lado de la peli azul.

\- Juvia por milésima vez no me gusta Lucy- dijo.- A mí me…- Se había comenzado a poner nervioso.

\- A usted…

\- A mí me gustas tú- finalizo con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió al pensar que había escuchado mal.

\- No lo repetiré- estaba sumamente avergonzado.

Finalmente la peli azul comprendió y salto sobre su amado.

\- Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama.

\- ¿¡Quien dijo algo sobre amor!? ¡HEY! Quítate.

\- ¡Juvia no lo soltara jamás!

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Gray había cavado su propia tumba.

~Fin

EXTRA.

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

\- También te amo Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban.


End file.
